


On a Leash

by WhereAreTheBreaks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Derek and Stiles are dog owners, Future Fic, Inspired by Art, M/M, Scott is a Vet, chance first meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereAreTheBreaks/pseuds/WhereAreTheBreaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is just walking his dog in the woods when a young German Shepard jumps him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a Leash

**Author's Note:**

> Insirped by this tumblr post:http://swingsetindecember.tumblr.com/post/89463246892/slashpalooza-sterek-101-dalmatianeske-by

Derek was out walking along the shadowed paths of the preserve, enjoying the cool afternoon with his dog. The birds were singing, there was a gentle breeze that blew through occasionally, and he was all alone with his buddy, Bear.

He knew he shouldn't have let Cora name him. 

His peace was interrupted when a young German Sheppard burst through a pile of leaves. The pup was off leash and absolutely ecstatic to see another dog. 

It made a beeline for Bear. It started bouncing in from of him, tounge lolled out the side of it's mouth as it sniffed at Derek's dog. Bear was not amused, staring up at Derek as if to say 'Can you believe this guy?' Bear eyed the other dog wearily before sitting down to watch.

All three of their heads turned as something else burst through the trees and undergrowth and into the path.

The guy was young, not more than twenty three; brunette with twigs and dead leaves stuck in his  hair, wide whiskey eyes, thin upturned nose, and lips that Derek would love to taste. His red hoodie was falling off of his broad shoulder and his blue scarf blew gently in the autumn breeze.

"This yours?" Derek asked gruffly as he gestured to the puppy sitting by his feet. 

"Oh thank god! I unleash you in a field and what do you do? Immediately run off and approach the neares stranger." The man sounded exsasperated as he bent down to rehook the leash.

"So sorry about that, I thought we would be alone out here. He didn't cause any problems did he?" The younger man asked, looking up at Derek through his lashes while nervously rubbing at the back of his neck. 

"No." God, why was he so bad with words? 

"Okay, well we better get going. I'm Stiles by the way." The brunette stretched out a hand while looking at Derek expectantly.

"Derek." The handshake was firm and nice.

Just as they were about to step apart both of the dogs jumped  
up and dashed around the two, effectively tying them together with their leashes. They were thrown together, touching from their chests to their knees. Both of them lost their balance grabbing at the other hoping against hope to remain standing. But it was no use and they both fell backwards onto the ground.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay Derek?" Stiles was frantically pulling at the two leashes that tangled them together. His face was bright red  but Derek didn't notice.

He only grunted in response as he pulled at the leash as well. A few moments later they were free and left sitting on the ground staring at eachother.

"Well I have somewhere that I need to be..." Stiles grumbled before pushing himself to his feet. "I'll see you around." There was a flash of a smile and then Stiles and his dog were gone.

                          -x-

Later that afternoon Derek pulled in front of his vet's building, completely dismissing the blue jeep he was parked next too and calmly walked into the office dragging a not so calm Bear behind him.

There was a lot whining and yipping which is why he almost missed the conversation taking place at the counter.

"Scott, listen you don't understand- he was hot like seriously hot. He had the scruff and Adonis thing going on, and he's got a freaking adorable chocolate lab! Men shouldn't be that perfect." 

"Stiles I have a patient, can we talk about this later?"

Derek awkwardly cleared his throat making both of the men jump and turn towards him. Scott looked excitedly towards Bear and Stiles' jaw dropped and a bright red flush crept up his neck.

"So does that mean you would be interested in going out for coffee with me?" Derek asked Stiles. He could feel the tips of ears turning a red that would rival the color of Stiles' cheeks.

"Definetly. Yes. Awesome." Stiles answered a little too quickly.

Bear and the pup shared a look as if to say 'What would they do without us?'

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. :)


End file.
